


Романтика

by jsMirage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Эрик Леншерр пугал до дрожи в коленках.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Романтика

Эрик Леншерр пугал до дрожи в коленках. Причем это относилось не только к образу лидера мутантов Магнето, но и к более простым его проявлениям. Одна улыбка чего стоила! Когда Эрик приподнимал уголки губ, то процентов восемьдесят адресатов сего нехитрого действа были готовы напрудить в штаны.

А еще ему была свойственна определенная жестокость. Сами понимаете, тяжелое детство сказалось. Так что расплющить или проткнуть кого-нибудь — раз плюнуть. И никаких угрызений совести. Эрик убивал только тех, кто этого заслуживал.

В силу таких черт характера и внешности, ни один здравомыслящий человек и мутант никогда бы не заподозрил Эрика в излишней склонности к романтике и сентиментальности. О них знал только Чарльз, и не потому, что был телепатом. Просто Эрик вечно мастерил из подручных металлов глупые сердечки и дарил их Ксавье.

Вот такая противоречивость. В обед Магнето мог напасть на кучку политиков и насадить их на колья, как шашлыки на шампур, а вечером смастерить и отправить Чарльзу розу с подписью «Они сами напросились, надеюсь, ты меня простишь».

Ксавье злился, читал нотации, но, как говорил один влюбленный персонаж из всем известного черно-белого фильма, у каждого свои недостатки. И Чарльз любил Эрика, несмотря на все его особенности. Потому что, сами понимаете, сердцу не прикажешь.


End file.
